cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 4-
"Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Epilogue-" redirects here. (No quest info is available at the moment.) Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 4- is a Spectre quest released for the 1st part of the Crash Fever 4th Anniversary event released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). The Harmonic Reverb of Happiness event starts with the story quest 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Prologue-', which is covered in Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 1-. After Foucault finishes her performance in Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 3-, Mobius starts to speak, but is interrupted. A voice speaks out, saying they will surpass Mozart, and Salieri comes in to play his own music. The adapter attempts to stop him, but he calls upon Beethoven, an AI he created to help him surpass Mozart. While his speech patterns are a bit erratic, Beethoven's music is still very impressive. The adapter, with assistance from Mozart, manages to defeat Beethoven and Salieri. After that, the story quest 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Epilogue-' occurs, and will be covered here. Salieri looks as his masterpiece was defeated, and sadly admits that even with that he can't win against Mozart. Mozart tells Salieri that she loves music, and that music can convey any emotion if played with feelings. She remarks that Salieri used to play fun and happy songs, but recently has produced music that only conveys anger and sadness. Salieri admits that he did that since he was trying to surpass her. Mozart then tells him that it means the feelings he put into his music were conveyed correctly, and that he should know that as he is talented enough. She says that since her music is a bit different, the people who like her music might not necessarily like his music. She remarks that she is glad that he didn't quite, and deserves more appreciation, and then much to his surprise she offers to let him play with them. When he asks what she just said, she says that she was speaking with Chopin about it as well, and said that if they all worked together they could create some truly amazing music. Chopin says that when rivals work together, their best works are done. Mozart extended her hand out to Salieri, and he took her hand, saying there is no way he could refuse an offer like that. He then asks if he can play with Beethoven as well, after he makes some adjustments, to which Mozart agrees. Mobius then announces the end of the program, and there is a loud applause. She then has the performers introduce themselves again. Once Chopin says what his role was, he then invites Salieri and Beethoven to come up as well, much to their surprise. Salieri apologizes for interrupting the concert earlier, and says that the concert was wonderful. Mozart then concludes the concert as they play a piece while the audience leaves. Mozart then tells the adapter that she looks forward to working with them in the future. There is a more difficult version of this quest available, Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Coda-. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit for this quest is Mozart. Quest Overview Bat. Master's Flair of Genius= |-| Spec. Master's Flair of Genius= |-| Roll A Farewell= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 4-' ** 'The pianist with overflowing thoughts: '''Beethoven is both a teacher and a father. To bring out Salieri's best performance they need to make use of all his techniques. * '''Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Epilogue-' ** '''The Love for Music: '''Mozart was able to impress many people at this concert and has a very happy expression on her face. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres